


Wish Granted

by MarvelDropZ



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint is a goofball, Comatose Tony Stark, Fluff, Guess who’s back, I promise, Sad Clint Barton, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is adorable, and he gets one, back again, dont worry it gets better, hurt/ comfort, slight angst, sorry i kinda turned this into angst, steves kinda just there, you have been warned :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDropZ/pseuds/MarvelDropZ
Summary: prompt: clint loves to do things like bop Tony on the nose, shuffle his hair, tickle his sides and stuff like that when the two are together because the smaller always giggles, scrunches his nose and laughs out words like ‘noo clintttt’ and clint finds it adorable and one time he does it with the team nearby and he does The Thing™ and the team just dies in awesand one time he does it while Tony is resting





	Wish Granted

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i have this short fic to upload because i got bored and i’m working on a series fic but i’m not uploading it yet because i want it to be finished when i upload it (for some reason i don’t get unfinished works that people never finish but that’s just me) anyways enjoy this little fic i made there’s no smut or anything it’s just fluff and angst i promise :3

when getting ready for a mission, clint likes to stay and wait for Tony. as soon as he comes out with his faceplate lifted up he bops his nose, and in response his nose scrunches up and he giggles. 

“clinttt, nooo, haha, not faiiiirrrr,” Tony would reply, playfully glaring at clint as he shrugs, smiling like a doofus and heads over to join cap. Tony pulls down his faceplate at joins them, even though he’s still smiling inside the suit. 

when coming back for a mission, Tony waits for clint to make sure everyone is safe since he’s usually the last one on board. clint takes this opportunity to shuffle his hair or hug the engineer tightly, and he does The Thing™ again. 

when Tony looks stressed or down, clint comes over to him and bops his nose, shuffles his hair and or just hugs the engineer. he always instantly feels better, giggling adorably and scrunching his nose ever so slightly as he smiled. 

when clint is stressed or down, Tony takes it upon himself to cheer the archer up, like clint does with him. he goes up to him and traces his fingers very lightly on his back, knowing he’s ticklish there, and the archer laughs, and Tony and clint get into a play fight, tickling one another until they are both worn out, in which they will lay on the ground smiling, and clint looks to Tony who scrunches his nose and does the giggle that clint loves to hear. 

one time, he does it in front of the team. 

Tony looks particularly thoughtful, his trademarked ‘I Am Upset But I’m Not Showing You That I Am Because I Don’t Want You To Be Upset Too’ face. the team is all sitting in the room nearby Tony, seemingly oblivious to his upset face. clint is not having this. 

he walks over to Tony, shuffling his hair and hooping his nose, and instantly Tony scrunches his nose and giggles, laughing out a ‘noo clint nooo haha’. the team looks over and just loses it. they ‘aww’ in silence, some taking quiet pictures as clint cheers Tony up with his playful antics. Tony blushes and hides his face as he notices the team watching him, which only earns him more ‘aww’s. clint smiles as he accomplishes his goal and then smiles at the team who is looking at Tony fondly. 

———

and one time, clint does his thing when Tony is asleep. 

a mission had gone badly. it ended up with Natasha and Tony injured, but while natasha only had a couple of bruises and cuts, Tony had been thrown into a building, and knocked into a coma. clint was visiting Tony in the hospital late at night, past visiting hours but the nurses didn’t try to shoo him out. 

clint bopped tony’s nose and gently ruffled his hair, hoping that Tony would move just that little bit and maybe wake up. 

he doesn’t. 

...

he tries again, and again, and by the fourth time he does it, almost two weeks after the mission went wrong, Tony wakes up. clint had ruffled his hair depressingly, holding the gentle hand in his and rested his head on the smaller. ‘please, wake up’ clint had plead. 

he felt his hands being squeezed back. clint looked up, finding that clint’s wish came true. Tony was looking at him fondly, albeit the blinking from the bright lights for a few seconds, and when he regained his vision, he smiled at the archer. clint just about sobbed in relief. he hid his face in tony’s body, shaking happily that he’d just finally woken up. Tony used his good hand to put it on the archers back. 

after ten minutes of some much needed welcome backs, clint and Tony nodded solemnly. clint calls in the nurse, who offers to tell the Avengers, but they both have an idea and want to surprise them, despite worrying about their reactions. the nurse understands, so she helps, giving the Avengers only some good news about tony’s state. the nurse releases Tony two hours after he wakes up, and clint helps him stand when he blinks too much or sways. 

clint and Tony arrive at the tower, making sure to stay quiet and are smiling stupidly before they listen into the common room door where everyone is on a call with the nurse who released him not too long ago. 

“i’m very glad to tell you that Tony is doing much better. i have a feeling he will be back in tip top shape before you know it.” the nurse says through the speakers. 

“thank you so much for everything.” steve says, that tone that makes tony’s face look worried as he listens before smiling to clint. 

the call ends, and some banter is exchanged. the room goes silent as Tony enters. 

“did you miss me?” he asks, smiling, with clint beside him in a triumphant smile. 

the team rushed over, steve hugging him. Tony closed an eye and giggled, smiling as he lectured them about not telling the team. Tony and clint explained that they wanted to see their reactions, and that he didn’t want to be in that hospital bed for too long. the team understood after a minute, both of them smiling apologetically and gratefully. clint is just glad his wish, his praying, came true. 

clint doesn’t leave tony’s side for a while after that, either. he often falls asleep next to or nearby Tony, and one time the team found the two huddled close together in the common room on the couch, clint holding Tony protectively, assumingly having had a nightmare of some sorts. the team awed and took a picture as they both looked peaceful in their sleep. 

they especially were glad, because they couldn’t get clint to sleep much for the two weeks that he was waiting for Tony to wake up, too caught up in guilt for not catching him and sorrow for letting this happen and just looking at him. the team had visited as much as they could, too, but they still had missions and stuff which fury made clint watch over Tony for, since he wouldn’t sleep. 

so if the two of them were inseparable like that, then so be it. they were just glad they had their engineer back. 

they wouldn’t let anything like that happen again, _ever._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading i hope you liked the fic it’s mostly just a short drabble but thank you so much anyways 
> 
> and feel free to let me know what you thought! it helps a lot when i get feedback and it helps me improve my writing, and while you don’t have to it is appreciated. see you next time! :)


End file.
